Tails VS Jimmy Neutron
Description Sonic VS Jimmy Neutron! 2 of some of the smartest characters in fiction will fight in a battle of smarts! Introduction https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz: Aah, the 90s. Boomstick: Where Video Game companies and Nickelodeon were all over the place. Wiz: And the 90s gave some of the smartest characters in fiction. Boomstick: Like Tails, Sonic's best friend. Wiz: And Jimmy Neutron, boy genius. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, A DEATH BATTLE! Tails https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcGiGQ3wzJU Wiz: Imagine being the blue hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Being the fastest thing alive would be a delight, but imagine having a sidekick! Wiz: And not any sidekick, but a sidekick like me! Wiz. Except I'm not a sidekick... Boomstick: And his name, was Tails! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JBG5o6EkPo Wiz: Tails has an IQ of 300, being more smart than the likes of Albert Einstein! Boomstick: Tails' main ability is to use his tails for flight, however this does have a limit. ''' Wiz: Tails' flight cannot go on forever, so he built a plane for the problem. '''Boomstick: Tails also has some fire arms, but not like normal guns, but more like robot guns. Just imagine Mega Man's blaster or a gun you'd see from a Terminator movie. Wiz: Tails also has the ability to summon a toy hand from underground, I know it's weird but just go with it. Boomstick: Tails also has a giant mech, as seen in the games like Sonic Heroes where he is allowed to use it. Wiz: And if all of that won't work, he has the chaos emeralds. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGB2guFRmuI Boomstick: The Chaos Emeralds can stop time, and turn Tails into a super saiyan! Wiz: Tails is also really fast, being able to catch up with Sonic who can run over 300 MPH and more than that. Boomstick: However, Tails has one weakness. Wiz: He's a bit too self confident. Even though he is really smart, he sometimes messes up in front of Sonic and friends. Boomstick: But no matter, Tails will still be the smartest in the Sonic world - Except if we count Eggman. Sonic: We good to go or what, Tails? Tails: I've built a TV out of paperclips... Sonic: Yeah... Tails: ...and reprogrammed a super computer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick... Sonic: I know... Tails: ...So look, fixing a propeller on a bi-plane? That's about as difficult as taking a nap. propeller As Tails spins the propeller, the plane starts its engine after it was fixed. Sonic: 'Kay, I did not need your whole life story. A simple "good to go" would have been cool. Tails: Alright. Good to go! Sonic: Cool! Jimmy Neutron https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLZvBko-K7U Wiz: 12 year old Jimmy Neutron was a normal kid, Boomstick: OTHER THAN HE HAD A ROBOT DOG AND HE HAD A GODAMN SECRET LAIR IN HIS HOUSE WITHOUT HIS PARENTS KNOWING. This kids like Dexter from Dexters lab. Wiz: Jimmy has an IQ of 210, where he got so smart? We have no clue. Boomstick: Jimmy has a pet dog named Goddard. This may seem like outside help, but we don't care. Were throwing him in. Wiz: Goddard is a robo dog with well, robot abilities. Boomstick: He also has the hover car, just imagine a plane but a car. Wiz: He also has a jetpack, which is very useful in escape tactics. Boomstick: The Hypercube, which the VS Battles wiki literally says, "A pocket dimension that can store items in it". Now that's fucking awesome! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WP7uBnqAXxc Wiz: Jimmy has the shrink ray, where he can change size. Boomstick: The Nanobots, robots that are capable of destroying humanity. Wiz: And finally, the hypno-beam, where he can control you. Boomstick: This kid is awesome, but his weakness is pretty standard. Wiz: He is like Tails, over confident. Boomstick: But still, Jimmy Neutron will be my favorite boy genius. Jimmy Neutron: Think... Think... THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!!!!!!! Goes inside of Jimmy's brain and gets an idea. Jimmy: BRAIN BLAST! Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEAAAATH BAAAAAATLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YThWRP8dra8 Sonic and Tails were running through Spring Yard Zone. While they were running, they saw a bus. It was Jimmy's field trip! Sonic: What are those kids doing here, this isn't a safe area! Sonic then jumps inside the bus. Sonic: Everyone evacuate, this isn't a safe area! But the kids didn't care. They saw a talking hedgehog. Jimmy: Cool! I can make him my pet! Sonic: What. Jimmy then shot a hypno- beam and Sonic, and controlled his mind. Jimmy: Sit! Sonic then sat down. Tails: What the! Tails then jumps in the bus and grabs the hypno-beam. Tails: Huh, this looks like it was made with some DNA, I gotta see who it's DNA is. Jimmy then grabs Tails and punches him away. He then grabs the hypno-beam and jumps out of the bus. (music stops) Tails: Ow... What was that for? Tails then gets up and flies out of the bus. Jimmy: You can't steal this hypo-beam, pet hedgehog, attack this fox thing! Sonic then tries to kick Tails but Tails blocks and punches Sonic. Tails: Guess were doing this now.. Tails then pulls out his blaster while Jimmy puts the hypno-beam in the hypercube. Jimmy: You'll regret this! Announcer: FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tL2B9bK4S0 Tails fires his blaster but Jimmy quickly dodges it and summons Goddard. Jimmy: Goddard, attack! Goddard flies at Tails but gets destroyed by his tail. Jimmy: No, Goddard! Tails then runs at Jimmy and punches him away and summons a toy hand from underground which launches him in the air. Then Tails flies up and kicks Jimmy to the ground. Tails: Alright! Jimmy then gets up and summons the Nanobots. The Nanobots shoots a giant laser beam at Tails, ruining one of his tails. Tails: Not my tail! Tails cannot fly so he jumps in his plane and runs over the Nanobots. Tails flies in the air and shoots a rocket at Jimmy. Jimmy then quickly gets in his hover car and flies at Tails. He jumps in the plane and punches Tails. Then he kicks Tails off the plane. Tails falls to the ground and tries to get up but sees the rockets fly at him. Tails: Ah crap... The rockets suddenly stop, as we see a chaos emerald in Tails' hand. Tails: Phew, that was a close one. Tails then gets up and walks away from the rocket. He pulls out his rocket and shoots it at the plane, destroying it. Then Tails turns time back to normal. (music stops) Tails: Phew, that was a close one. Tails says that as Jimmy falls down to the ground. Jimmy: Ugh, is that the best you can do? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ceN5Bs6ykw Tails: What? Jimmy then grabs the hypercube and pulls out the hypno-beam. Jimmy then puts on the jetpack. Jimmy: Since you can't fly, I gotta use this jetpack so it's harder for you to attack, and you can't fly at me since there is no plane of yours, and the hover car is too advanced for the likes of you! Jimmy then flies at Tails and kicks him away. Tails then gets hit by the hypno-beam. Jimmy: I win. Jimmy summons more Nanobots which fire at Tails. (music stops) Tails: Dammit... Sonic, forgive me for using these but, I kinda have to. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdqNFgXGxBM Tails uses the chaos emeralds and breaks through the mind control. Jimmy: HOW? Tails then goes super. Tails then grabs Jimmy and throws him at the bus. Tails: TAKE THIS! Tails grabs the hypno-beam and controls the Nanobots. He uses the Nanobots to destroy Jimmy, making him disintegrate. Tails: AWH YEAH! Tails then jumps up in the air in victory. Announcer: K.O. Tails then uses the hypno-beam on Sonic again, making him non mind control. Sheen and Carl cry over the dead Jimmy. Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yXS1IXQKvg Boomstick: Now that, is a battle of smarts! Wiz: This may seem like a stomp in Tails' favor, but it was actually a really close one. Boomstick: Both combatants had moves that could finish each other off. So it was really about smarts, strength, and speed. Wiz: It's clear that Tails is the smarter one here, seeing he has the higher IQ. Boomstick: The strength goes to Tails for being solar system level powerful. Wiz: And the speed is obvious. Tails. For being able to catch up with Sonic is insane. Boomstick: Guess you could say that Jimmy, was outfoxxed. Wiz: The winner, is Tails. Next time on Death Battle! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojwY8p7QnaM The skeleton ran his motorcycle across the streets GHOST RIDER! VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAwWPadFsOA The skeleton murders Sub-Zero SCORPION! GHOST RIDER VS SCORPION! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle